the golden sage and the poison dragon
by Empress of Everything
Summary: A jaded alchemist is on a journey. She really has no purpose in such a trip, but really, anything is better than boredom. Jaded alchemist, meet jaded Dragon Slayer. Now, try not to kill each other and destroy the country in the process of falling in love, okay? {Fem!Ed, no slash, massive AU}


**A/N:** _The first chapter of a new crossover! I've been sitting on this for awhile and I can't not post it. At the moment, I only have bits and pieces typed up. I hope you enjoy this!_

{ _For clarification, this takes place about 200 years after the events of FMA:B and the FT timeline is a little vague. Just pretend that Tartaros never happened and Cobra is part of FT so it's somewhere around there. Don't ask, it's important to the story.}_

* * *

It had been a whim of hers, combined with a desire to reinvent herself, that led her to change her surname yet again. She had left the name Elric behind the day she married. The name Mustang held…painful memories and connotations. Neither Rockbell or Yao seemed appropriate. Hawkeye was just downright disrespectful and Eden Chang didn't sound right.

So she became Eden Van Hohenheim.

It was fitting. She, one of the only surviving people of Xerxian blood, bore the same name as her father. Despite her still lingering resentment of her father, she was the only one left. She carried the same fate as him, as well.

The Ouroboros on the back of her hand and her shoulder proved it.

Seated on the train, she pulled off the black glove with the red alchemical circle on the back that usually covered her left hand. Her eyes traced the red tattoo, stark against the white of her hand. It had been there for so long she barely even noticed it anymore.

She never let the gloves come off.

* * *

 ** _Ah, little alchemist. I assume you are here for your brother and your arm? What do you have in payment for the toll?_**

 _"I destroyed the Homunculus Pride. Surely that must count for something." Eden stood stiffly in front of Truth, defiant and angry. Her clothes were shredded, blood and sweat mingling and dripping down her slim body. She had just fought a crazed being pretending to be a god, nearly lost her brother and gone berserk. It stood to reason she was hostile. She wanted Al back and she would destroy Truth to get him._

 ** _Oh it does, little alchemist. The souls that created Greed and Pride are grateful to you, daughter of Van Hohenheim. They wish to thank you._** _The strange faceless creature cackled at her confused expression._ ** _Go, take your brother. I don't not expect to see you for a long time._**

 _As Eden and Al stepped through the Gate, Ed's sight went red._

 _When she awoke, a scarlet symbol was seared into the skin of her left hand as red as the same symbol on her shoulder. Various other red lines made a permanent home on her skin, marking her for what she was._

* * *

Slipping the glove back on, she leaned her head against her hand. The chatter of all the people on the train annoyed her. How long has it been since she had been around humans? Frowning, she ran the calculations in her head.

Had it really been twenty years since she had had human contact?

No wonder she was so irritable. She sighed. Not even traveling could soothe her mood.

She had been the whole world over and nothing caught her interest. Another sigh left her. Two hundred years and she was just now heading West like she and Al had decided.

 _Took me long enough_ , she thought with a grumble. Her hand moved up to rub her forehead, feeling the scars, new and old, that decorated her skin.

She got off the train at the next stop, having vaguely heard the conductor say the town was called Clover Town, or something like that. Why did it matter? She wouldn't be staying. This little world had grown rather dull in past years. Nothing caught the attention of the jaded alchemist.

 _What I wouldn't give for something interesting to happen..._

* * *

 **A/N:** _Short chapter, yes, but this is just the warm up. Leave your thoughts and theories in the_ _reviews!_


End file.
